


In time to love you

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cowgirl Position, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missionary Position, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Tom comes home after a long day of work and is in need of some affection from his sweetheart girlfriend.AU where Tom never left for war. Let me cope, please. Fluffy smut.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	In time to love you

"Hey, babe."

The door shut behind Tom coming home and she hummed to acknowledge him, chewing lightly on the eraser of her pencil. His flannel put away among several others on the coatrack, dirty shoes kicked off but tucked neatly under the cupboard next to the entrance door, he was behind her in the next breath. She smelled him before she felt the embrace around her and looked up to share a smile and a quick kiss.

"Busy day, huh?" He said when he saw the spread across their entire dining table.

She flipped over the page of notes she had just finished and traced neat margins to prepare the next one. The small table was covered with several textbooks, five colors of pens and highlighters, a plate of long gone snacks she had not yet cleaned up and put away. Their lounge room was their kitchen was their home office and she had no choice but to plant her study space somewhere. Leant down to hold her close in his arms from behind, Tom was careful that his elbows did not push the neat arrangement.

"Yeah," she sighed, glad to finally have an excuse to give herself a break. "But I’m starting to really get it, I think."

His face nuzzled her neck in a way that made his stubble tickle her skin. He had recently gotten the idea into his mind that growing a beard would suit him. Something about how being a working man meant he ought to look the part. The soft round of his cheeks could make no mistake to anyone, she thought, and no amount of hair on that cute face would make him look any older than his twenty years, but she had not discouraged the efforts. If not particularly mature-looking, at least it was hot.

"You’re so smart," he said. He kissed the crook of her neck, the back of it he uncovered with gentle fingers pushing her ponytail to the side. "You’re gonna get straight As for everything and they’ll be amazed."

The finals were coming up much too soon to her taste and though she felt like she was starting to be sufficiently prepared, the tinge of nervousness had not disappeared. She had spent all week revising her already well reread notes and by now she was certain that she knew them, yet the fear that the finals would be something wholly different than she expected kept her studying more and more every day. At least Tom and his goofy, ridiculously charming smile took her mind off of the worry every night. She was always looking forward to the moment he would come home.

Their apartment was small and on the fourth floor without an elevator, just above a noisy family of seven that kept them up many nights. Out the windows, they had a view on the other side of the narrow street and not much else. The kitchen corner was offensively ugly, the tiles of the bathroom outdated, though Tom had fixed all the cracks when they had moved in. Still, she loved the place, imperfect as it was. It had been all they could afford, his low wage at the wood workshop and whatever little extra she brought in when she could squeeze hours of tutoring here and there between classes at the Hatchetfield community college. Regardless of its flaws, it was a home. It was hers and it was Tom’s and she could have endured all the woes in the world for that.

"You say that and then if I get Bs I’ll disappoint myself," she replied. "And you too."

She dropped her pencil. Tom’s lips were now at her shoulder left bare as the strap of her tank top had slid down − it was a warm late spring day. Tom was all sweaty and so very manly in his undershirt and work pants after a day of labor. Tom’s hot, hot arms around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder comfortably to let him better kiss her.

"That’s bullshit, babe," he said in a low voice. "You could never, ever disappoint me."

The side of her neck, up to her jaw, her ear, a touch of his teeth, for he could get so very bold and cocky some days. She loved him for it, for how desirable he made her feel every day of their lives together. Drenched in his attentions, she felt like the hottest, most beautiful woman in the world. She breathed out contentedly. A boy had turned into a man right before her eyes, but she had not noticed, too busy trying to grow into a woman too.

Neatly, she made a pile of her textbooks and notes for the next day on the other side of the table, freeing up most of the surface thus far occupied. She felt Tom’s grin against her skin, and better yet saw it all over his face when she stood to better let him kiss her. A hand at her cheek, another at her waist, he kissed her like they had not seen each other in a thousand days more than the actual ten hours of his shift.

"Note to self," he said between kisses, and there was that same goofy lopsided smile again, the adorable little mug she never grew tired of, "Compliment her brains, she likes that."

Becky smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer yet, and she could only admit to herself that she did love the scratchy fuzz of his soon-to-be beard under her palms, for she loved all of Tom, every last detail. She loved how warm and safe she felt in his arms, always a comfort and a relief when after a long day apart and busy, they found each other again. Tom perched her up on the table and she wrapped her legs around his thighs, her arms around his shoulders. His tank top was a little damp from sweating out at work all day and overall he was a lot less than pristine, yet she took his smelly adorably horny kisses all the same. Up to a point.

"Tom?" She asked softly.

Tom’s lips dropped to her jaw, her neck again, nibbled at her ear.

"Yeah?"

A hand down to her butt, an arm around her waist, Tom embraced her from everywhere like she was a precious treasure he was never letting go. She pulled back a little to look into his eyes − warm and flirty and the beautiful blend of gray and green she loved to drown in. He had always had such pretty eyes, or maybe they were so pretty just because they were his.

"I say this with love," she told him. A finger tapped gently against his cheek. "Go wash your dick."

Far from outraged, he was infinitely amused and smirked at her even more flirtingly than before. His hand squeezed at her butt a little and she loved the way he fit between her legs, pushing himself as snug against her as he could, circling her so tight.

"Big plans for the evening, miss Barnes?"

Her hand covered his crotch with a smile she knew must have been much too naughty, but Tommy liked it that way.

"Big is right," she teased. She leaned up and gave him another kiss but pulled back as he tried to deepen it again. "You stink, go wash."

Tom paused. He caught her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

"Come and do it for me."

Their tub was a little bit narrow for two and had been much too slippery before the shower mats Tom had bought them, yet every day both of them fit in here just fine if they didn’t mind being all up close and personal with each other. Some days, perhaps most days, they simply washed together for sake of time and efficiency. Often, though, the steam was a little hotter.

"Fuuuuuuck," Tom groaned.

His back slapped wetly against the tiled wall and Becky’s hands clasped his thighs that neither would fall. His fingers buried in her loose wet hair as Becky’s lips around his dick made him lose just a little bit of himself in her good care. She grinned to herself, loved the way his hips pushed into her ever so slightly, how soft and hazy his gaze down at her.

"There," she said as his dick popped out and her hands caught up with her mouth again. "Nice and clean."

He had obediently let her soap him up and down and, much better and more thrilling, had repaid the favor, his gentle big hands roaming over every part of her body before she had sunk to her knees to gift him with a bit of doting. Warm water was swishing down their bodies, a little halo of steam in the tiny space of the shower tub. Tom was hard under her touch and all the more so with every bob of her head on him − she loved the feel of him getting hard under her tongue, loved how well he always received and inevitably repaid every bit of love she spent his way. Even now, she might have gladly finished him off here and still Tom begged her up on her feet to kiss her and hold her again. His dick pressed against her stomach and she loved the warm, wet embrace around her, sloppy kisses that turned giggles when Tom hoisted her up to wrap her legs tight around his waist.

"What are you… Tom!"

The water was cut and for a moment she was terrified to fall, both of them drenched and naked as the day they were born, but she could always trust Tom with anything and his step was steady as he carried her out of the shower confidently.

"I’m taking you to our bed," he said with a touch of smugness she so adored. "And I’m gonna fuck you real good."

She let out a silly flustered snort. Tom’s plans were always oh so simple but perfect in execution. Share her life, her bed, love her in the best and simplest ways every day they spent together. Cherish her every moment, adore her even. His grip around her waist was strong, made her feel so safe and taken care of.

"We’ll soak the sheets," she laughed.

Tom grabbed a towel from the rack as he kicked open the bathroom door. The bedroom was merely a few steps away from the ensuite, a small little apartment where everything was near and close to anything else. He threw the towel onto the bed and it took some fumbling and a lot of giggling to try and lay it flat while still holding Becky up but he managed it and dropped her there gently. She bounced, happy and comfortable, leaning up on her elbows to look at him.

"I’ll change the sheets after, then," he said.

The condom box on the night stand was well past started on, never really hidden away unless they expected the occasional company and their prying eyes. Tom grabbed one. Becky stared and bit her lip as he tore the wrapper and in one smooth motion rolled the condom down. She loved the spectacle all the more, knowing that Tom made himself a bolder version of the Tom she already loved for her sake. He’d grown so big and strong, so much more confident the past few years she had known and loved him. Still her shy sweetheart a lot of the times, but in the privacy of their home, so self-assured too she could barely recognize the boy. In this instant, he was all man, the shoulders grown large, all the muscles packed on the football field in the first place but kept there by his job and by daily workouts at home for her viewing enjoyment. And yet, even the man Tom could be flustered and at the sight of her, he skipped a breath.

"You look so good," he blurted out.

Becky beckoned him to the bed, right in between her legs, his arms around her face.

"So pretty and cute," he said, kissing her neck and her lips.

Her fingers wrapped around his dick to guide him to her, rubbing him against her a few teasing times before he pushed inside and groaned in satisfaction.

"So hot."

He wasted no time, for his pleasure and her own too. Immediately a thrust in and out turned into a deliciously hurried pace as Tom made true on cocky promises made. She couldn't help a bright smile, couldn't help the adoration that filled her when she looked up at him every time Tom took her to bed. He pulled up her legs around his waist and she moaned at how much better he felt then.

"I've thought about you all day," he muttered in a low raspy voice. A hand touching her breast, toying with the nipple, back at her cheek as he kissed her. "I couldn't wait to come home to you."

She loved how passionate he was when she had him in her arms, all the love pouring out of him with every thrust of the hips, every time he was inside her again and again and again. Fumbling first times mere years ago now steamy yet comfortable, there was something of magic in being loved by Tom every night – and often every morning too. He brushed wet tousled hair out of her face to kiss her. Damp skin slapped with funny squeaky sounds against her own. The towel under her was drenched, but she couldn't care even a little bit.

"You got me," she said. Her hands to his biceps, palming with unconcealed appreciation, rolling her hips to match his, repaying every kiss just as eagerly. "You got me good, babe."

"I got you good," he repeated like an incentive for himself.

She tip tapped up his shoulders, his neck, combed her fingers through his wet hair. It curled a little and he would ask for a trim soon, but she liked it whichever way at all. Her thumbs at his cheeks, she pulled him down for a kiss even more fiery than any thus far.

"Let me get on top," she said in a low voice, trying to be seductive − and succeeding, if the look in his eyes was any indication.

He laid back and she loved him all the more for the gaze of adoration he gave her when she straddled him. Hands at his chest, broad and hairy and comfortable, she tried to pick up the same rhythm as he had. Tom helped her at it, too, and before long she found herself resting her palms for support while Tom did all the work for her from the bottom all the same as he had on top. She could have laughed. Her safe and solid guy, always bending himself over for her comfort and even for her pleasure, doing everything and more for her. Leaning on him, the way he bucked his hips into her was insufferable, so good he gave it to her.

"Tom…" She moaned.

His fingers found her clit and the flat of his thumb pressed heavily against it in circles, matching every thrust, making her whimper all the more.

"Sh-Shit," he muttered. "Babe…"

His thumb insisted and Becky pushed herself into the touch. She was close, she knew it, just like she knew Tom was and that he wanted her to come first. She always came first.

"Just a little more…"

A few more times he pushed in again, filling her so deliciously full, so well, love in every motion, every caress. She moaned when she came, rolling along his motions a last few lazier times, her legs clamping around him and fingers digging into his shoulders. Tom followed immediately after her and she loved the look in his eyes just after he came, that cloudy satisfaction she knew was her doing. He fell back heavily on the bed with a low breathless chuckle.

"That was a good one," she said.

His hands now at her thighs, he nodded and smiled up at her lazily. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles against her skin till she rolled off of him. True on his promise, he was gone briefly to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and clean up, but back in the blink of an eye to gently shoo her off the bed. First a towel wrapped around her, playfully messing up her hair in an attempt to dry it, and then he made the bed all dry and neat again. Becky sat at the edge, watching him in turn dry off his own hair like a dog after a bath. She smiled.

"Hey, Tom?"

"Mmh?"

She stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You’re cute and I love you."

She grabbed some nightshirt from their closet and startled at Tom’s arms wrapping around her waist before she could pull it on. He kissed her shoulder.

"You’re cute and I love you too," he said.

He smelled like soap, clean and fresh despite their little deed. She basked in the embrace around her and turned to bury her face in his chest comfortably. He smelled like home. Or perhaps better yet, he _was_ home and, at school or at work or in this apartment or anywhere in the world, that would never ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you’ve read this!


End file.
